


Kira's Recital

by Winona_Ryder



Category: Beetlejuice (1988)
Genre: Bullies, F/F, F/M, Helpless, Locked In, Missing, Premonition, Slit Throat, Song - Freeform, Stagefright - Freeform, Unconsciousness, dizzyness, gagged, poisoned, recital, tied-up, weak, worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1988-03-30
Updated: 1988-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winona_Ryder/pseuds/Winona_Ryder
Summary: Kira is having her first concert at school but when she's on stage will the bullies humiliate her and leave her there all night with no one checking or knowing she is there? Did her Premonition come true?
Relationships: Aster Norris & Roxy Evans, Kira Hart & Beetlejuice, Marie Blake & Willow Peters, Skye & Lydia Deetz





	1. Relaxing Before The Recital

Kira wakes up, does her routine, brushes her teeth and hair, gets dressed, puts her black combat boots on, heads downstairs sets the table for breakfast then walks into the kitchen to start cooking breakfast, once breakfast is done she brings the plate into the dining room, sets it on the table, pours the coffee in the mugs for Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice puts their food on the plates and pours herself orange juice, she sits at the table waiting for them to come downstairs to eat breakfast. They wake up, do their routine, get dressed, and head downstairs for breakfast, they sit at the table and start eating breakfast while Kira is thinking about her first and only recital at school tonight.

"Are you ready for your recital tonight" Skye said.

Kira shakes her head no, gets up from her chair, carries all 3 plates and 3 cups into the kitchen, puts them in the sink washing them, dries them with a towel, and puts them away, walks back into the dining room, walks past the couch, heads upstairs, grabs her towels, walks into the bathroom, closes the door, gets undressed, steps into the tub turns on the warm water washing her body and hair, puts shampoo in her hair scrubbing her hair hard, rinses the shampoo out, turns the water off, grabs her towels putting them around her body and hair, walks out of the bathroom to her room chooses her outfit, dries off, gets dressed, takes the towel off, brushes her hair, (it dries fast) walks back into the bathroom to put her hair she often wears in a bushy ponytail with long parted bangs and wears pale face makeup and peach eye shadow around her eyelids, under her eyebrows, and above her cheekbones. She heads downstairs and sits on the couch relaxing. Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice walk over to the couch, she gets up, he sits down, she sits on his lap.

"I know you are nervous about it but it's ok to be nervous" Lydia said.

Kira looks at her and smiles but has a worried look on her face. She remembers her premonition about it and knows it will come true, when everyone goes home she will be in the dressing room relaxing and will be home late hoping they will understand, but she doesn't know that Marie, Roxy and Willow will be waiting for her then they will strike. Aster will leave with them, ride Kira's bike, and head to her house to tell them that she hasn't seen her since her recital ended and she will give them her bike and spend the night.

"Scarecrow are you alright" Beetlejuice said.

"I'm fine nothing to worry about" Kira said.


	2. Setting Everything Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira is still nervous and doesn't want them to worry about her but knowing Skye and Lydia, will be worried Beetlejuice will be pacing back and forth floating so he doesn't put a hole in the floor.

Skye, Lydia, Kira and Beetlejuice are still sitting on the couch talking but she is still worried, and doesn't want them to worry, but they will have a good time, when the recital starts, they will watch everyone the last performer will be Kira cause she wants to surprise everyone with the song she chose especially her family who will be sitting in the front row they will sit quietly and watch her. After the song is over they will applaud, meet her in the dressing room and congratulate her, she will smile and tell them she will be home late cause she has to put the equipment away and clean up and will walk home with Aster, and that dinner is already for them when they get home. If they are worried about her she will tell Aster to text them while riding Kira's bike home so she can talk to them and ask to spend the night since it will be really late for her to go home she can have the guest room.

"You guys know there are a lot of kids with talent and that I am the last performer" Kira said.

"We know and will be surprised you sure you can't tell us" Skye said.

"I know Aster, Marie, Roxy and Willow will do a group routine" Lydia said.

Kira smiles at them and nods her head but she has to tell them something.

"Guys what time ts it" Kira said. "It's 6:30pm why do you ask" Skye said. I have to go now i'm supposed to be setting everything up and get ready for the show" Kira said.

"Ok we will see you there at 8:00pm you better get going" Beetlejuice said.

Kira gets off his lap, heads out the door, gets on her bike and starts riding to school hoping she isn't late so she can get everything set up and check the equipment to see if it works cause they don't need faulty equipment, or to get electrocuted. She finally gets there parks her bike in the bike rack, locking it, walks up the stairs, and inside the building, heading to the auditorium, she runs as fast as she can, makes it to the auditorium, walks in, lays her backpack down, gets the speakers, puts them on the side of the stage, puts the microphone in front on the stage, checks to see if the speakers, and microphone are working perfectly and checks to see if the harness is ready for her performance which it is.


	3. Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira finishes with the equipment then heads backstage to get ready her and Roxy go at it.

After Kira finishes checking the equipment, she grabs her backpack and heads backstage to the dressing room, finds an empty chair, sits down relaxing and gets ready for the show.

She sees Aster, Marie, Roxy, and Willow sitting in the chairs next to her also getting ready, she ignores them, while putting on her make up, and takes her hair out of the bushy ponytail and brushes her hair leaving it down.

After she is done with her hair and make up, she takes her notebook and pencil out to write in it then puts them back in her backpack and continues to relax.

Still ignoring them, she closes her eyes, then opens them, once Aster leaves to handle her business, Roxy walks over to Kira, standing next to her, she's still ignoring her until she starts to pull her head back to look at her neck she's getting an idea, but Kira stops her from thinking about it, but she knows it's coming.

"I will not let you ruin my performance it's really special to me and my family" Kira said.

"I don't care, but after the show is over and everyone goes home we will still be here as will you" Roxy said smiling.

Kira looks at her speechless but finally talks again.

"I don't really care what you do to me after the show cause someone will be here to find me so you lose" Kira said.

"I don't think so cause when we all leave you will still be here where no one will find you" Roxy said smirking.

Kira looks at her and retorts back.

"I have been through worse, so this won't be any different" Kira said slapping Roxy.

Roxy looks at her shocked that she got slapped.

"Oh really you won't be expecting this so you better watch yourself" Roxy said punching her in the face.

"Haha that didn't hurt and I won't let you do anything to me after the show so you still lose" Kira said.

Roxy goes back to her chair and finishes getting ready while Kira sits back down, looks at her face, and puts make up over it so no one notices. She hopes they don't.


	4. Group Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira is still relaxing cause she's the last performer and hopes her family likes the song especially one specific demon.

Kira is finished getting ready, while Aster, Marie, Roxy and Willow are done it's their time to perform meaning Kira is after them. 

She is still covering her face where Roxy punched her. She sees them go on the stage to perform, she is really nervous and hopes nothing goes wrong during her performance, like Roxy tampering with the harness that she will use for the song she is going to sing cause she can't really float only Beetlejuice can make her float she wants to do it on her own and hopes they are proud of her.

After she is done performing she will go backstage and try to take the make up off of her face where she got punched and confront Roxy hoping Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice don't see her slap Roxy.

She hears the crowd cheering cause they are still doing their whole routine which is longer than Kira's performance. 

She doesn't mind cause once she gets off stage she will hopefully feel better unless she drinks a bottle of water and when she sees Roxy, she will get up and yell at her for ruining her performance, then slap her.

When Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice walk in and congratulate her, they will see Roxy punch her on the same side of her face but they won't stop Kira from hitting her again cause she really deserves it after everything she put her through over the years and still doing it but if Kira keeps confronting Roxy the principal will expel her, but not Roxy cause she is the principal's daughter.

If Aster visit's Kira, Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice and talks to them, and Roxy is with her she will confront her again but this time it will be much worse for Kira cause if she gets hurt worse then she already is she will still be home cause she got expelled for confronting Roxy and hitting the principal cause she knows that Alyson and James are living with Jack and Mary waiting to torture her some more.

She always knew what they were planning she had a premonition about it. And this premonition as well, just not sure about the one in the front yard with her being tied to the stakes, gagged with a dirty sock, duct tape over it and a slit throat again. 

She is done getting ready and is waiting for her turn.

"We are still doing our routine but don't worry we are almost done" Aster said.

The audience looks at them smiling, still waiting patiently for Kira's performance which they are excited about and can't wait for their surprise especially with the song she chose.

They finally get done with their routine, and bow the audience applauses and they go back stage and relax.

Kira starts to walk past them, Roxy stops her and then smirks cause she knows what she's going to do during and after her performance, Kira knows it too hoping nothing goes wrong during her performance.

"You better watch yourself cause something bad is coming and I will enjoy it good luck" Roxy said.

Kira looks at her and stomps on her foot hard sticks her tongue out blowing a raspberry then heads to the stage.


	5. It's Showtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira is in the harness and will float when she sings her song But will something go wrong after she is done and back on the stage?

Kira is on stage with a headset microphone, and is in the harness waiting for the music to begin so she can sing, she's nervous and shaking, she closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and gets ready when the music starts, even though she is shaking she hopes nothing goes wrong during her performance, but she knows what's coming.

Once the lights turn off, the spotlight is the only light shining on Kira so they can see her, the music starts, she floats in the air while wearing a harness singing Harry Belafonte's "Jump In The Line."

When the song is over she gets lowered back on the stage, but before she can land on her feet, she falls landing on her hands, gets back up slowly, taking the harness off, and bows everyone stands up, applauds, and starts to leave Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice walk on the stage and take a look at the harness and make sure it wasn't tampered with, they look really closely but don't see anything unless Kira can.

They wait until the auditorium is cleared out before they make their way backstage it takes them a while to get backstage, cause they don't want to interrupt anyone that is backstage so they slowly make their way off stage, down the stage steps, and arrive backstage looking at everyone who performed but they don't see Kira cause she's trying not to make a scene they get a little closer and see Aster, Marie, Roxy and Willow but Kira must be in the bathroom washing her hands and took a break and to get some water to drink.

"Everyone was good I liked their performances but they don't compare to Kira she was perfect" Skye said.

They walk over to Aster and talk to her about her groups performance, smile and hugs her.

"Your performance was awesome you must have practiced a lot to get it right" Lydia said.

"Yeah we practiced every day and night, took breaks, slept and continued in the morning" Aster said.

They still don't see Kira but know she will be back soon.

"Where did Kira go one minute she was done performing, the harness broke and she fell to the floor but she was ok" Skye said.

"Maybe she went to clean up but she will be back what happened to her harness" Aster said.

They look at her with worried expressions on their faces.

"We don't know we looked real closely but couldn't see anything" Lydia said.


	6. After The Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira heads back stage to confront Roxy What will happen?

Kira finally walks out of the bathroom that is backstage, walks over to her chair, sits down, and takes the extra make up off while drinking water to keep her throat moist and clears her throat, checking her face.

Roxy walks over to her and has a smirk on her face cause she knows what Kira is about to do and hopes someone is going to see her slap her and dump water on her she will get in trouble. 

Kira gets up from her chair, has the bottle of water in her left hand, stands in front of Roxy, and starts to confront her Aster, Marie, Willow, Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice are all standing there watching the confrontation going on between Roxy and Kira speechless and shocked but Roxy deserves all of it.

"I told you not to ruin my performance and what did you do, ruined it by cutting the cord to my harness to make me fall and humiliate me" Kira said.

"Ok fine, I did it cause you deserved it, your a freak and are always wearing black that's why you get bullied and abused by us, my parents and your parents that's why your dad died cause he was ashamed of you" Roxy said smirking.

Kira gets really angry, looks at her shocked, and slaps her in the face hard.

"I'm goth it's my style, I am not popular like you, Aster, Marie, Willow and Skye, I'm fine being me at least I'm not a stuck up rich spoiled brat snob" do not talk about my dad" Kira retorts.

Roxy is fuming and punches her in the face like the first time leaving a bigger bruise and laughs.

Kira touches her face, but has her water bottle, throws some of it in Roxy's face, then dumps the rest on her head making her soaking wet. 

Roxy goes to get a towel and changes her clothes, while Kira sits in her chair looking at her bruised face, she doesn't notice Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice walking over to her. 

She sees them, stands up, hugs them, and smiles, he puts his cold hand on her face where the bruise is, picks her up, holding her for a while she kisses him, then puts her back down.

"How did you like my surprise I chose that song cause it's my favorite one, while I was singing I was floating using a harness, when I finished the song I was being lowered and I knew Roxy had something to do with my harness" Kira said.

"It was perfect you are amazing" Lydia said smiling.

Kira looks at them and smiles hugging them.

"I might be home late cause I have to clean up and put the equipment back, all you have to do is heat the dinner I left you, I will ride my bike and ride home with Aster" Kira said.

They look at her, hug and kiss her, smile and nod their heads then start to leave and head home for the night. Aster walks over to her and they start talking.

"If something happens can you ride my bike to my house and tell them what happened, you can spend the night in the guest room, I will cook breakfast in the morning" Kira said.

Aster looks at her, nods her head, and hugs her all 5 of them start to clean up and put the equipment away, Kira takes the harness, looking at it carefully inspecting the damage then puts it away, while Aster gets changed in the bathroom, Marie Willow and Roxy look around making sure Kira is by herself before they strike.


	7. Did Not Come Home/Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira is finally done but she knows something bad is going to happen How will she call for help?

Kira is finally done getting ready to go home, but is waiting for Aster so they can go together. She puts her backpack over her shoulder, but doesn't know that Marie, Roxy and Willow are there waiting to strike, she hopes Aster sees the whole thing so she can ride her bike to her house to tell them what happened and to spend the night in the guest bedroom and get a good breakfast in the morning before school. 

Aster comes out and finishes putting her stuff away, but she gets distracted by Willow that she doesn't see Roxy sneak up behind Kira although, she can see what is happening in the mirror, but before Kira can react, Roxy grabs her hair with her hand and has her other hand over her mouth, dragging her away with Marie, Willow and Aster in tow.

They reach a empty room that has a bed, but no windows, Roxy keeps dragging her over to the bed, throwing her on it, turns her around laying on her back so she's looking at Roxy, she let's go of Kira's hair, but keeps her hand over her mouth while Marie and Willow grab her hands and feet and ties them to the bed posts so that she's now spread eagle she's fighting it but the more she fights the tighter the ropes get. Mare and Willow walk over to Aster and watch Roxy.

"Kira was asking for it when she slapped and dumped water on Roxy so now she's paying for it" Marie said.

Kira bites Roxy's hand that is over her mouth, she screams, holding it in pain so now Kira can talk and yell at her.

"This isn't funny Roxy let me go now or else" Kira said spitting a little blood in Roxy's face still struggling against her restraints.

Roxy looks at her, fuming and slaps her on the side of her face that now has a bigger bruise than the first 2 times.

"I don't think so, it is funny your gonna be here all night" Roxy said smiling evilly.

Roxy put her other hand over Kira's mouth and used her hurt hand, got out 4 needles of drugs, injected 2 of them into Kira's arm and the other 2 in her neck making her pale and weak so she can't fight back.

Once Kira felt the affects of the drugs in her system she passed out. Roxy finally removes her hand from Kira's mouth, slaps her again making the bruise bigger, kisses her on the lips, and leaves with Aster, Marie and Willow. 

They leave the school, Aster get's on Kira's bike and rides it home while Marie, Roxy and Willow walk with her. They reach the blocks to their homes, Marie, and Willow head home while Roxy heads to her house with her parents and Skye and Kira's parents. 

Aster rides as fast as she can down the block heading towards Kira's house.


	8. Rescued and Reunited With Her family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster finally makes it to Kira's house tells them what happens and spends the night. Will Beetlejuice rescue her?

Aster rides the bike down the street almost to Kira's house she gets there fast, gets off the bike, puts it by the garage door, walks up the stairs, knocks on the door hoping either Skye, Lydia or Beetlejuice answer. 

Skye walks to the door, opens it, sees Aster standing there, has her come in, she walks over to the couch, sits down with Lydia and Beetlejuice., she knows they have worried looks on their faces, and wondering where Kira is she should have been home by now it's really late and Aster can't go home now it's too dark.

"Where is Kira she was supposed come home with you that's what she told us" Skye said.

Aster looks at them, takes a deep breath and tells them what happened.

"While she was getting ready to go and waiting for me Willow came over to distract me while Roxy snuck up behind her, grabbed her by her hair, dragging her, we followed her to a empty room there was only a bed but no windows, she got closer throwing Kira on the bed, laid her on her back so she was facing her, she held her down while Marie and Willow tied her hands and feet to the bed so she is spread eagle. Kira bit Roxy's hand that was covering her mouth, she screamed in pain, after Kira yelled at her, she used her other hand to cover her mouth and used her hurt hand, pulling out 4 needles of drugs, she injected 2 in her arm and the other 2 in her neck she passed out, Roxy removed her hand, slapped her on the same side as the other 2 times now she has a bigger bruise, and kissed her on the lips then we all left" Aster said.

Lydia, Skye, and Beetlejuice looked at her he was fuming, Lydia was trying to calm him down Skye was talking to her.

"Thanks for telling us would you like to spend the night in the guest room, there are extra clothes for you in the closet" Skye said.

"Yes I would and thank you, can you show me where the guest room is I'm really tired" Aster said.

Skye got up and walked Aster to the guest room, helped her get settled, closed the door, and walked back in the living room where Lydia and Beetlejuice are.

"Aster was really tired she fell asleep, Beej can you please bring her home Skye and I will be in our room asleep, just bring her home and you both can get some sleep" Lydia said.

Skye and Lydia head upstairs to their room, closed the door and fell asleep while Beetlejuice teleported into the school, floated down the hall, backstage where the dressing rooms are, down the hall from the dressing rooms he found the empty room, floated in, and over to the bed where Kira is.

He landed on his feet and untied her hands and feet, picked her up, carried her in his arms, and teleported them back home, into their room, magicked her pajamas, and both got into bed and fell asleep for the night.


	9. Confronting Roxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira wakes up goes downstairs to make breakfast for everyone What will happen when she confronts Roxy again?

At 5am Kira finally wakes up, goes across the hall to the bathroom, brushes her teeth, and hair she often wears in a bushy ponytail with long parted bangs and wears pale face makeup and peach eye shadow around her eyelids, under her eyebrows, and above her cheekbones. 

After she gets her hair and makeup done, she walks into her room, to her closet, picks out her school girl outfit and combat boots, puts them on, heads downstairs to cook them breakfast, sets their plates and cups on the table, puts coffee and orange juice in the cups, and food on the plates, waiting for them to come downstairs to eat breakfast. 

Aster never had breakfast at Kira's house before this will be her first time.

At 6am they all wake up, do their routines, get dressed, and head downstairs for breakfast, sit at the table and wait for Aster to wake up, get dressed and ready for school after breakfast.

Aster wakes up, brushes her hair and teeth, gets dressed in her school girl outfit, her shoes, grabs her backpack, and heads into the dining room, sits down, and they all eat their breakfast. 

After they are done eating breakfast, Skye clears the table and washes the dishes, while Lydia, Beetlejuice and Aster sit on the couch Kira sits on his lap, smiles at them and talks to them before they have to go to school. 

She lays her head on his chest where his cold chest is on her bruised face which feels good to her.

"How did you like breakfast I always cook breakfast, lunch and dinner, I made lunch for you, you can share it with Marie, Roxy and Willow just don't tell them I made it" Kira said.

Aster looks at her and smiles putting her lunch bag in her backpack and hugs her.

"I really enjoyed it thank you so much" Aster said.

Aster and Kira hug Skye and Lydia but she kisses Beetlejuice, then gets off his lap, both of them head out the door.

Kira gets her bike and rides it while Aster walks with her, they see Marie, Roxy and Willow, Aster walks over to them and starts walking with them while Kira rides her bike behind them. 

They finally reach the school Kira locks her bike on the bike rack, heads inside with them but stays far behind. 

She heads to the bathroom to splash water on her face then walks out and heads to her locker, she sees Aster, Marie, Roxy and Willow she ignores them, she's shaking but ignores it, Roxy walks over to her and they start going at it again this time she's ready to slap her again but it won't bruise.

"Why did you do that to me after the show? I didn't do anything to you to deserve that" Kira said.

Roxy looks at her and smirks again.

"We are still going to bully and abuse you cause your a freak and always will be a freak" Roxy said.

Kira slaps her hard again and retorts back.

"You can never hurt me, I have had been in worse situations than this it ends now and will never happen again" Kira said smiling.

Roxy looks at her fuming and punches her in the face the same side that is still bruised bigger this time and will never go away.

"Yeah right you won't be smiling when you get sent to the principals office I will make sure you get expelled" Roxy said.

Kira looks at her speechless and slaps her again more than once.

"Why would I get expelled, I haven't done anything to you, your always bullying and abusing me you should get suspended" Kira said.

"Cause my mom is the principal, I'm her daughter, that's right Alyson Evans is my mom James Evans is my dad they live with your mom and step-dad" Roxy said.

Kira looks at her shocked, shaking and tries not to show fear but Roxy notices and whispers something into her ear.

"I knew it, your scared cause my mom and dad are the ones that abused you too, he also drugged you at the club and was going to bring you back to the house" Roxy said.

Kira just stands there and doesn't move but Roxy grabs her by the hair and drags her to the principal's office.


	10. Principal's Office/Expelled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira goes to the principal's office and gets expelled after Roxy tells her everything. What will happen?

Roxy keeps dragging Kira to the principal's office, once they get there, she opens the door, sees her mother, smiles, walks in, drags her, while her other hand is over Kira's mouth, closes the door, sits in the chair in front of Alyson's desk, her hand never leaving Kira's mouth until Kira stomps on her foot letting go, standing over by the wall while Roxy and her mom talk.   
She just stands there listening to what they are saying, hoping she doesn't end up calling Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice to come and tell them everything. 

She's still watching both of them, trying not to interrupt, even if she tells her side, she won't talk cause she's trying not to show fear around Alyson even if Roxy already knows.

Kira closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, opens her eyes, and tries to relax but she can't. She knows that Alyson is going to call them and tell them to come in, then she's going to tell them that Kira is expelled from Miss Shannon's School for Girls meaning she won't be able to come back at all no matter what. 

She knows Skye will yell at her in front of Alyson until they leave the office. Roxy and Alyson smile evilly at her, she swallows hard and tries not to show fear, Roxy gets out of the chair, walks over to Kira, grabbing her but keeps her hand over her mouth, so Alyson can call her family over the phone without hearing Kira yelling at both of them, cause they will silence her for good if she yells.

Alyson dials Kira's phone number hoping Skye, Lydia or Beetlejuice answers the phone. She has the phone to her ear. Meanwhile, back at the Deetz residence the phone rings, and Skye gets up to answer it in the kitchen, she picks it up and speaks into it while Lydia and Beetlejuice stand next to her.

"Hello" Skye said.

"Hi Mrs. Deetz, this is Principal Evans at Miss Shannon's School for Girls, would you, your wife and the gentleman with you please come to school we need to talk about your sister Kira, it seems she got into a confrontation with Roxy again, she slapped her more than once, she wouldn't walk to the office, so Roxy had to drag her all the way here" Alyson said.

"Sure we will be right there, make sure she stays put until we come" Skye said hanging up the phone.

Lydia and Beetlejuice look at her in a shocking expression.

"What was that about" Lydia said.

"It was the principal, she said Kira got into another confrontation with Roxy, she wouldn't walk to the office so Roxy had to drag her all the way there" Skye said.

Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice teleport to the school, see Kira's bike, he teleports it home, they teleport outside the door, open it and walk in, Roxy walks away from her and stands by her mom, Skye and Lydia sit in the chairs, they talk while Kira stands there listening to them, she has a premonition about her confronting Roxy outside the neighborhood, it turns out badly for her, really bad, she shakes her head.

Beetlejuice walks over to her, picks her up, holding her close, she lays her head on his chest shaking, Lydia walks over and rubs her back trying to calm her down, while Skye and Alyson talk. 

They both calm her down, she hugs her and kisses Beetlejuice, Roxy, and Alyson have that disgusting look on their faces, Kira throws a small eraser at Alyson and Roxy hitting them in the face smiling. 

Beetlejuice puts Kira down and talks to Lydia, while Roxy sneaks up behind her, injects the drug needle into her neck, then stands back over by her mom smirking at her.

Kira walks back over to Lydia and Beetlejuice, he picks her back up, she lays her head on his chest, Skye and Alyson are still talking. 

Skye gets up, shakes her hand, and walks over to Lydia, Kira and Beetlejuice, she is shaking cause she knows what's coming, both Lydia and Beetlejuice look at Skye then Kira, they try to get her to stop shaking but they can't, Skye stands next to them and starts yelling at Kira.

"I can't believe you confronted her and slapped her again more than once no wonder why you got expelled that means you won't be able to come back at all" Skye said slapping her in the face where the bruise is.

Kira looks at her shocked and starts to cry burring her head in his chest holding on to his coat making sure he doesn't let go of her.

Lydia and Beetlejuice look at Skye surprised. They open the door, walk out in the hallway, close the door and teleport home. 

Once they are home they sit on the couch, her on his lap not letting go, they watch a movie while Kira stays on his lap still crying and shaking, Lydia is trying to calm her down by running her fingers through her hair but she is still crying.

"Skye why did you yell and slap Kira where she has the bruise, she didn't deserve it" Lydia said.

Skye looks at them still angry and talks to them.

"She needs to learn not to confront Roxy and slap her even though she treats her badly" Skye said.

Kira gets off his lap, runs up the stairs, to the attic, opens the door, walks in, closes the door, heads over to the window, opens it, climbs out onto the roof, crawling to her favorite spot, and lays there letting the cool air touch her, she just lays there crying, Beetlejuice teleports to the roof, picks her up, teleports them to her room, magics her pajamas, lays her under the covers, she looks at them.

"Roxy deserved it she always treats me badly, just like her parents and our parents they will never stop, before you yelled at me she was sneaky and injected me with the needle in my neck again and the first 4 never left my system, you do know Alyson is the school principal who abuses me like James, Jack and Mary do" Kira said in a shaky voice.

She takes a shuddered breath and passes out from the affects of the drugs that are still in her system and the new one Roxy injected her with.

Lydia, Skye and Beetlejuice look at her then turn back to talk.

"How did Alyson end up becoming the principal, you know she is always planning something with James, Jack and Mary" Lydia said.

"Maybe we can find out online or something and figure it out" Skye said.

They head to their room to get some sleep while Beetlejuice gets into bed with Kira and falls asleep, they sleep through the night.


	11. Final Confrontation/Roxy's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira is relaxing in the front yard. What will happen when the bullies torture her?

Kira wakes up early in the morning, brushes her teeth and hair, puts her make up on, gets dressed, puts her school girl outfit on and her black combat boots, heads downstairs, gets breakfast ready, for them, sets the table, puts coffee in their cups, gives them pancakes and toast, puts it on their plates, and starts on lunch, which are sandwiches and apple juice, has the cups and plates ready on the kitchen table with the sandwiches and chips on their plates and apple juice in their cups.

She grabs her sunglasses, puts them on, opens the door, walks outside gets the mail and newspaper, heads inside putting the mail and newspaper by their plates then walks back outside sits on the porch steps, enjoying the nice quiet sunny day and relaxes.

Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice wake up, brush their hair and teeth, get dressed, head downstairs to eat breakfast, sit at the table eating and reading relaxing.

After they eat breakfast, they go sit on the couch and watch their favorite horror movie with the tv up a little loud. Once the movie is over they turn the tv down, turn it off and go in the darkroom to help Lydia develop her pictures which will take all day.

Kira is still relaxing in the front yard, she doesn't notice that Aster, Marie, Roxy and Willow are heading her way she looks up and sees them, stands up, walks over to the grass, in front of Roxy, while Aster is hiding behind the big bush watching everything without being seen.

Roxy gets up in her face and starts to punch her on the same side as she did a few times making another big bruise and smirks. Kira touches her face and ignores Roxy, she tries to grab her by the hair but she looks at her.

"Why did you do that for I didn't touch you at all" Kira said.

Roxy looks at her still smirking.

"That's for what you did to my mom and me in the principal's office" Roxy said angrily.

"You both deserved it now leave before I make you" Kira retorted slapping her in the face again.

Roxy tackles her to the grass making her lay on her back, holding her, while Marie and Willow tie her hands and feet to the stakes in the grass. She tries to struggle but the wires get tighter the more she fights it.

Once that is done Marie, gets the poison out of her pocket, while Willow gets the knife out of her bag, Roxy gets a dirty sock and duct tape out of her bag and has it next to her, they all smirk at Kira, she knows what's coming, and is still struggling in her binds, they won't budge.

Roxy kneels next to her and grabs her head Marie kneels in front of her with the poison, opens the bottle, and gets ready to pour it in her mouth but she shakes her head back and forth not wanting to drink it.

"Open your mouth you freak" Roxy said as she pulls Kira's head back trying to get her to open her mouth.

Kira keeps her mouth closed, Roxy punches her in the face again, but she still won't open her mouth. She tries to pry her mouth open, but Kira bites her finger, Roxy uses her teeth and bites her bottom lip making it bleed, she spits blood in her face smiling.

Roxy finally pries her mouth open and Marie shoves the poison down her throat making her swallow it, she gets weaker cause the drugs are still in her system, the poison makes it worse, she doesn't pass out, but when Willow kneels down next to her with the knife her eyes go wide with fear, she knows that's coming too. 

She feels the affects of the poison and passes out.

While Kira is unconscious, Roxy kisses her on the lips, stuffs the dirty sock into her mouth then puts a strip of duct tape over it, gets up, standing next to Marie, they both watch Willow take the knife and cut her throat, blood runs down her outfit which is now crimson red, they all stand up, laugh, and smile evilly then take out their camera and take her picture and put it in her backpack, so her mom and the other students can see it, her mom will be happy, they humiliated her even though she is expelled and won't be back at all.

Aster, sneaks away from the bush, walks up the stairs, opens the door, heads inside but doesn't see them.

"Guys where are you, I need you all to come outside with me now hurry Kira is in really bad shape" Aster said trying to calm down.

They all come walking out of the basement and see Aster, follow her outside to the front yard, seeing Marie, Roxy and Willow smirking evilly, then look at Kira who is laying on the grass unconscious with her hands and feet tied, wire cutting her wrists and feet leaving blood dripping down, her face is bruised again, blood soaking her outfit a crimson red from her throat.

Skye tries to calm Aster down while Lydia and Beetlejuice untie her hands and feet, take the duct tape off and the dirty sock out of her mouth, sees blood on her bottom lip, he bandages her neck with a big piece of gauze wrapping it around more than once. 

He turns into his snake form protecting her while scaring them, they run away screaming, he turns back to his normal self, walks over to her, picking her up, holding her close while Lydia helps Skye calm Aster down She calms down and heads off to school.

Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice, walk back inside, carrying her upstairs to her room, walks over to her bed, laying her down, magics her pajamas, puts her under the covers and sits on the bed with Skye and Lydia. 

He makes a cot appear for Skye and Lydia so they can sleep with him and Kira. They all fall asleep hoping she wakes up in the morning. They all sleep through out the night.


	12. Resting/Slow Healing Process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira wakes up and tries to talk to them about what happened Will she ever be able to talk again?

Early morning Kira finally wakes up, goes across the hall to the bathroom, brushes her teeth, and hair she often wears in a bushy ponytail with long parted bangs and wears pale face makeup and peach eye shadow around her eyelids, under her eyebrows, and above her cheekbones. 

After she gets her hair and makeup done, she walks into her room, to her closet, picks out her favorite black outfit and combat boots, puts them on, heads downstairs to cook them breakfast, sets their plates and cups on the table puts coffee and their food in the cups and plates with the newspaper and mail for Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice. She sits on the couch resting, drinking water, and has a pail so she can cough up whatever is in her throat, then she can try to talk, if she can't talk they will help her anyway they can so she will be able to talk again even with a slit throat. She hopes they wake up soon.

At 7am Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice get up, get dressed, do their morning routine, head downstairs for breakfast, sit at the table eat and read the mail and newspaper while Kira is resting on the couch. 

After breakfast Skye cleans the table and washes the dishes while Lydia and Beetlejuice sit on the couch. Lydia gets off the couch, picks Kira up, puts her on his lap and sits back down. She coughs up blood, and clears her throat so she can try to talk. 

Skye walks in and sits on the other side of BJ. They look at her and smile. She opens her mouth to talk but nothing comes out, she sighs, takes a deep breath, then tries again but no sound comes out, she drinks water, clears her throat again, spitting out green stuff into a pail. 

She tries again but only a squeak comes out. Tears start to fall down her cheeks, she buries her head on his chest, while Lydia runs her fingers through her hair.

"Kira I know your trying to talk but I think you should rest" Skye said.

Kira shakes her head no, calms down a little, and tries to talk again clearing her throat.

"I'm fine, Beej can you heal my wrists and ankles where the wires were, I know my throat will take a while to heal on it's own" Kira said in a hoarse voice.

Beetlejuice heals her wrists and ankles, and puts his cold hand on her cheek where she got punched more than once leaving it there for a while.

"Aster saw the whole thing and came to get us you were in bad shape luckily, Beej scared them off in his snake form, while we had to calm her down" Lydia said.

Kira looks at them and smiles, but she still has that worried expression on her face, they look at her and see her worried expression.

"What's wrong scarecrow, we all know that expression on your face" Beetlejuice said.

"I had a premonition about the whole confrontation, Marie had a little bottle of poison and shoved it down my throat, Roxy bit my bottom lip making it bleed, I spit my blood in her face, she deserved it, but when I passed out from the poison" ... Kira trailed off looking at them, closed her eyes, taking a shuddering breath, tears started to fall down her cheeks again, then she opened her eyes, before continuing, 

"She kissed me on the lips, you know the rest, after that Roxy took a picture of me unconscious, and will show her mom and the other students I will be humiliated but at least I don't have to go back since I got expelled" Kira said in a raspy voice hiding her face on his chest.

They look at her, nodding their heads, knowing her premonition came true. but are shocked about what she told them about Roxy kissing her and taking her picture to show everyone at school. 

They try to calm her down, Lydia running her fingers through her hair, Beetlejuice comforting her and Skye rubbing circles on her back.

"Well you don't have to worry about school, but the only way you can see Aster is when she visits" Skye said.

Kira cries herself to sleep, trying not to relive that nightmare from yesterday. She has her feet on Skye's lap, her body on BJ's lap and her head on Lydia's lap with her eyes closed resting, while Lydia is still running her fingers through her hair, they all fall asleep on the couch.


End file.
